The invention relates to an improved device for tightly stopping a bottle.
This improved device for tightly stopping a bottle comprises a stopper whose body is provided with at least one neck receiving a flexible airtight or watertight sealing ring, this neck having at least one toothed surface and at least one smooth surface, the device being characterised in that the smooth surface is formed at the bottom of an annular groove bounded by edges on each of its sides.
In accordance with another feature of the invention at least one of the sides of the groove is formed by the edge of a rib associated with the bottom of the neck.
In accordance with another feature of the invention the flexible airtight or watertight sealing ring has on its outside face at least one annular groove.
In accordance with another feature of the invention the annular groove on the outside face of the flexible ring is shaped, in cross-section, in the form of a saw tooth.